


Here Comes the Bride

by kateberthld



Series: The Way I See You [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, You know., blame william for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateberthld/pseuds/kateberthld
Summary: It's the wedding she never wanted.





	Here Comes the Bride

I see your thin, pink lips press upon her luscious ones.

  
  
I hear the people around me cheering, but I can't bear to do the same thing even when the situation calls it. I feel his hand reaching for mine, so I look up and fake a smile.

  
  
"I'm happy for them."

  
  
Your electric blue eyes capture mine when I look back.

  
  
It _takes_ me. 

 

~~As if I weren't yours already.~~

  
  
It takes me back to the time when they were mine to look at. Takes me back to the time we could stay on your floor ( with your machines that go poof, and the mess that's just so you ) and talk about nothing for hours. Takes me back to the time when you watched me with those eyes, but I was too blind to see what the look you were giving me means.

  
  
I hope you don't see that. You don't have to deal with that. After all, it was my fault.

  
  
I pushed you when I had the chance. I relished the attention you gave me, took it for granted, and never acted on how you made me feel. I took your hand, savored the feeling of having you there, but never claiming it for myself.

  
  
And now you're standing in front of the altar, holding her hand. You grin in the way you used to with me.

  
  
I remember when I watched you, not knowing that I was slowly losing you.

  
  
I was with you when you start going out early more. When you arrived at our shared office, sat on our spot on the couch, and said "You'll never guess what happened last night."

  
  
When you felt different.

 

  
When you smiled different.

  
  
When your eyes seemed to sparkle when you talk about her.

  
  
I didn't see it coming. And when I did, I didn't do anything about it at all.

  
  
"That's great, Jillian."

  
  
I remember how you smiled then. How it never reached your eyes, how easily that vanished, and how it seemed to say, "I guess it's time to go onwards."

  
  
I remember you bringing her to the firehouse, and how she's so, so nice, and beautiful, and just so perfect. I remember seeing that smile you used to give me, and expecting it to be for me. But it's not. It's not. It never will be again. I went to work the next day with a painful hammering inside my head.

  
  
Months later, I met him. And it's almost like I can forget. Almost.

  
  
But I don't.

  
  
I see your thin, pink lips, and your electric blue eyes. I see your velvety blue suit. I see you lift her veil.

  
  
You asked me to be your best woman, but how can I accept when I wanted to be your bride?


End file.
